


'cause honey i've got thick skin (turning paper thin)

by far2late



Series: desk chair [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, POV Tim Drake, Secretary Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "So, here he was, in a conference room with Mr. Wayne and a small child following after him, who he had been informed was Damian Al-Ghul Wayne. Tim wasn’t sure how old the child was but he figured it was somewhere in the double digits if he was guessing. Mr. Wayne hadn’t been one to take vacations often, least of all to a League of Assassins base, so the last trip he had taken to somewhere in the middle-east must’ve been where Damian had come from."ortim meets damian. it goes okay
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: desk chair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	'cause honey i've got thick skin (turning paper thin)

The first time Tim met Damian, he was newly nineteen years old and had been working with Mr. Wayne for two years. He hadn’t told the family in so many words exactly how much he knew about their night-time activities, but he certainly didn’t try to act as though he didn’t know at all. It was why he got away with sending the janitors to clean up a “juice spill” now and then, who stayed willfully ignorant simply out of the fact that this was Gotham and no one cared about a little blood. 

By this extension, he had pretty easy access when it came to news about the vigilantes through his own sources in a frayed attempt to keep track of Mr. Wayne for the sake of the company he used to fuel his night-time activities. When he heard that another child had wormed its way into the care of Bruce Wayne, Tim was sure that it had something to do with Batman and Robin. 

This led to the mandatory meeting of the two, considering that Tim was the one organizing the press conference that the little menace would attend with his father. Tim would ask why PR wasn’t handling this, but it was a big thing to reveal to the world, that the single billionaire had a biological son, so he supposed he could dismiss the way the work was brushed off onto him for the time being. 

So here he was, in a conference room with Mr. Wayne and a small child following after him, who he had been informed was Damian Al-Ghul Wayne. Tim wasn’t sure how old the child was but he figured it was somewhere in the double digits if he was guessing. Mr. Wayne hadn’t been one to take vacations often, least of all to a League of Assassins base, so the last trip he had taken to somewhere in the middle-east must’ve been where Damian had come from. 

Tim had a laptop open in front of him when the two of them entered, looking through the details of Damian’s legal papers, and hesitating before clicking print on papers that would ensure that Damian was Mr. Wayne’s one true heir. It was what was expected of him to do, so there was no reason for Tim to double-back on the order. Just a habit, really. There was a lot he had to double-check before printing just out of fear that someone had tried to sneak in a very large rubber duck again. 

(That one was incredibly hard to explain to the Budget department, they almost bit Tim’s head off for not looking through the papers before getting Mr. Wayne to sign off. Of course, Tim was only just starting to get deeper into the company, and he had little knowledge of just how many hurdles there were to jump with Mr. Wayne. 

The man wasn’t anyone his parents ever prepared him for, that’s for sure. He wasn’t sure there was a way to physically prepare for Bruce Wayne without having at least three disaster plans in place just in case of an emergency. He was unpredictable, incredibly so, and it took Tim at least two weeks to figure out him missing board meetings was on purpose. 

But yes, the rubber duck was hard to explain. He ended up sending it over to Canada after another buyer had overheard and became incredibly amused. Tim saw it floating around on the news sometimes, it was nice. He named the duck Harold and popped a smile every time he heard mention of the duck on social media.) 

“Good to see you, Mr. Wayne,” Tim greeted, as usual, tone holding none of the enthusiasm that the words should be paired with. Mr. Wayne chuckled a little at the greeting before taking a seat at the table, on the side adjacent to Tim’s left. Damian followed after, wary as he took a seat next to his father. Tim didn’t pay the actions any mind, sliding the envelope over to Mr. Wayne. 

“Birth certificate to confirm he’s yours legally, court papers in case of a custody battle, a health card, and a passport, all certified and ready to use. ID would usually be made when he’s eighteen, so I didn’t get the papers ready for that one,” Tim said easily, typing away at his laptop a bit more to book a meeting for the near future with someone. 

“Other than that, you will need to come back to update his will in the case that you want to leave anything besides collectibles to him, which I’m sure you do intend to do. I’ve asked an attorney to come over next week over the weekend, so please bring two people of legal age with you to sign off as witnesses,” He finished, clicking enter on his keyboard and waiting for the notification that the information reviewal had been sent to his email before flipping the laptop closed. 

“Anything I missed?” Tim asked, more out of courtesy than anything. Of course, he didn’t miss anything. It was his job not to miss anything, he wouldn’t try and talk to Mr. Wayne about something like this without prior knowledge and everything he could possibly need. 

“Yes,” Mr. Wayne answered immediately, “An introduction.” 

Tim blinked. Mr. Wayne continued. 

“Tim, I’m sure you know him already, this is Damian. Damian, this is Tim. He’s my best worker. I’d trust him with my life.” Tim straightened in his seat slightly, because even as a nineteen-year-old, the shiny feeling that Batman complimenting him gave him hadn’t dulled in the slightest. He took pride in the fact that Damian seemed to acknowledge this as well, giving him a more calculating glance. 

Tim returned the look, raising a hand to shake a hand with Damian against the table. The younger took it begrudgingly, Mr. Wayne smiling between the two of them. He clapped his hands together as they pulled their hands apart, picking up the papers that Tim had laid out for him. 

“Thanks, chum,” He said pleasantly, getting up from where he had sat. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. Damian  _ will  _ be taking control of the company eventually. It’d do him good to get to know my right-hand man. I trust you’ll behave?” The second part of the sentence was shot to Damian, who begrudgingly nodded as Mr. Wayne left the room. 

“I’ll come get you in an hour or two,” He said before the door shut behind him, leaving Tim and Damian in the conference room alone. 

“What do you know?” Damian questioned almost as soon as he left. Tim almost rolled his eyes if he didn’t go through this exact process two times before, once with each of Mr. Wayne’s other children. They didn’t like to be acknowledged as such, but it was better than referring to them as  _ The-former-ward-who-left-to-be-a-vigilante-in-Bludhaven-with-a-mullet  _ and  _ the-other-ward-who-died-and-swore-vengeance-on-his-father.  _

So, no, he would not roll his eyes. He just cycled through the answers for the questions he expected. 

“I know that your father is an incredibly hard man to get a hold of when it comes to meetings and it’ll eventually cause this company’s downfall,” Tim said automatically, barely pausing as he opened his laptop back up, continuing to work after typing his password in. 

“I also know he has a penance for being clumsy and bruising easily, it’s unfortunate, isn’t it? I wouldn’t wish such on anyone, ‘cept for those who would annoy me enough to send a legion of HR representatives after.” Damian sputtered a little at the first words, which was moreso him narrowing his eyes at the man working on the computer and a hand reaching for his pocket. Tim continued nonetheless. 

“And lastly, I know that your father is going to hand this company off as soon as you’re of age, and he entrusted me to train you in all things Wayne Enterprises, so that’s what I’ll be doing for the next seven years or so.” Damian frowned at the last part, petulant yet angry as he spoke. 

“Why would father not teach me himself? I deserve more than his  _ underlings  _ teaching me the fine workings of his family company,” Damian said haughtily, looking down his nose at Tim, which was a feat, considering that Tim was taller than Damian. 

“Mr. Wayne is incredibly busy with other business, I’m sure you understand. I wouldn’t want to take away what little rest he gets during the day to work him into the night. He’s busy then, after all.” Damian tensed again at the mention of his nightly activities, frowning at Tim with a suspicious glare. 

“Do you know?” He asked. 

“Know what?” Tim answered, composing an email to the PR team to organize a meeting for that afternoon. 

“ _ Know _ ,” Damian said, emphasizing the word. Tim continued his typing, glad that Mr. Wayne had come in the morning rather than the afternoon. It certainly fixed a couple issues for him, along with extensive scheduling he almost interrupted. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” Tim said easily, clicking send and clicking off of his email. Damian looked suspicious still, which Tim didn’t blame him for. He knew the realization would set in soon enough, it did with Jason and Dick after about half-an-hour. 

“What is the nature of your relationship with my father?” Damian questioned as though it was an interrogation, which Tim wouldn’t put past him, really. He seemed to have the Gotham bred into him despite not being raised there. The suspicion was a common trait, along with disbelief and pessimism. He was a picture-perfect Gothamite. 

“I’m Mr. Wayne’s personal assistant. I’m also the one who orders his lunch meals when he’s in the office so he doesn’t starve, and the one organizes his meetings and paperwork for him, and I occasionally help him with technical difficulties when it comes to his car. It’s not as though he could take it to a regular car shop, and I happen to excel with technology much above my pay-grade. And I sign off on the trivial things he doesn’t need to read over.” 

Damian’s eyes widened just a fraction at the part about cars, to which Tim knew he was putting the pieces together in his mind. He nodded slowly after a minute, to which Tim nodded back, moving his chair over a little. 

  
“Would you like a quick introduction to the business side of the company? We have about an hour and a half to kill.” Tim stated, silently cursing Mr. Wayne for leaving him on babysitting duty for this long. 

  
Damian nodded, moving his seat to settle next to Tim. 

**Author's Note:**

> just added this to the series separately cus it didn't fit w the main work. hope u enjoyed<3 again, feel free 2 leave scenarios abt this universe i should write!!


End file.
